Sí, ama
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Edward llega a casa temprano y encuentra a su mujer en un extraño cuarto que nunca había visto... Un cuarto que podía cumplir su mayor fantasía... OOC- B/Ed -


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Off Limit, yo sólo realizo la traducción con su respectivo consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, ama<strong>__**…**_

_**Edward llega a su casa… y encuentra a su esposa en una habitación que nunca había visto ¡Una sala de juegos!**_

_**Él… había renunciado a su vida de sumiso al casarse con Bella ¡No tenía idea de que su esposa era una dom!**_

_**Ella… entregó su vida de dom al conocer a Edward ¿Cómo podría un dios griego como él amar a alguien que había liderado la vida de BDSM?**_

_**Una ocasión especial hace que se abra la sala de juegos antiguos y vuelva a ver sus juguetes y Edward le hace a una Bella propuesta que ella no puede rechazar. El sería su sub para una escena, si no funcionaba… No volverían a hacerlo otra vez.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.:<strong>

Estoy taaaan cansado.

Después de una estresante y larga reunión lo único que quería era ir a mi casa y fundirme en los brazos de mi bella esposa. A veces, ser la cabeza de un negocio internacional de éxito y ganar millones de dólares por día podía llegar a ser muy estresante. Dios, ojalá Bella pudiera tomar las riendas en el dormitorio… Pero me habí resignado a esa parte d emi vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estar casado con alguien que no pertenecía al mundo del BDSM podía ser muy difícil, por lo que sólo había una opción, renunciar a ello.

Siempre había soñado con que Bella me atara con abrazaderas, o que me metiera un consolador por el culo, que usara un flogger de gamuza, o un gallo y un tornillo de bola, ¡Incluso una jaula de polla! Luego me despertaba y la cogía hasta que se venía. Recordaba los días en que estaba en mi formación de sub, cuando estuve en una fiesta de juegos e incluso cuando tuve una dom ¡Se sentía taaaan bien! Se podría decir que tengo una vena masoquista.

Recuerdo el día en el que conocí a Bella, 21 de Julio. Yo acababa de terminar el contrato con mi última Dom, Tanya, en cuanto la dejé me fui a Dunkin Donuts para conseguir unas rosquillas… Cuando la vi.

Su piel hermosa, pálida, cremosa, su risa ronca, su alma, sus ojos profundos y marrones, su rico y largo cabello caoba, todo en un marco pequeño y lleno de curvas. De repente yo estaba todo sudoroso-palmado, tartamudo y torpe. Y por suerte para mí, ella también. Por supuesto, nuestra primera cita no fue mucho mejor. Ella terminó derramando su sopa por toda mi entrepierna, y a mí me gustó aquel dolor punzante, pero ella se mostró toda arrepentida por lo que la invité a mi casa para que viera que todo estaba bien. Creo que ella estaba un poco emocionada cuando me desnudé y le mostré mi polla. Mi pelvis estaba toda rosa por la excitación. Por supuesto que ella estaba justamente excitada por mi pene. Tuvimos un sexo asombroso esa noche y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Le hice la pregunta en su cumpleaños, 13 de septiembre. Fue otro día de sudoración, tartamudez, y torpeza. Tuvimos nuestra boda un día antes de navidad gracias a sus molestos, divertidos y asombrosos amigos, Alice "la duende" Whitlock, Rosalie "la perra" McCarty y Esme "mamá osa" Cullen. También recuerdo la noche de bodas ¡Dios mío! Esa mujer hacía que mi corazón dejara de latir y que mi pene aumentara por ella.

Entré el código para abrir las puertas de nuestra finca. Tenía exuberantes jardines y una casa de tres pisos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo conduje el Ferrari hasta un encuentro entre el camino y la entrada, mientras que las puertas de estilo vistoriano se cerraban detrás de mí. Una vez que hube estacionado seguro mi coche en el garaje me levanté y cerré con llave.

Entré por la puerta de la cocina donde mi hermosa esposa de dos años tendría una caliente cena esperando por mí y por supuesto que yo en mi estado actual me la saltaría, tomándola a ella en cambio y dirigiéndome directamente a la habitación.

Hmm, esto es extraño. No hay ningún aroma divino en la cocina de Bella, no hay comida en la mesa, y sobre todo no hay Bella.

"Estoy en casa"- grité.

No hubo respuesta. Caminé alrededor de la casa buscándola y no encontré nada. No estaba en el baño, ni en la biblioteca donde ella escribía sus libros, ni en el estudio y sobre todo, no en nuestro dormitorio donde yo esperaba que estuviese. Lamentaba sinceramente haber dejado el diseño de la casa a Bella y sus amigos. Más ahora que no sé dónde mierda puede estar. Me acerqué a la tercera planta. Yo nunca iba allí ¿Para qué lo haría? Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en la primera y segunda.

Encontré la puerta de la parte superior de la escalera abierta y oí un gemido. Bella nunca me engañaría, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Me asomé a la habitación y casi me caigo por las escaleras. QUÉ. JODIDA. ¡MIERDA!

La pared estaba hecha de acero y en un rincón había una gran cruz de San Andrés. En otra esquina había dos grandes armarios con las puertas abiertas revelando cientos de floggers, látigos, bastones, abrazaderas, jaulas de pollas, dildos, vibradores, paletas, tapones de esperma, fustas, cadenas, y cuero. Montones y montones de cuero.

Había un banco de azotes, una cama de cuatro postes con restricciones y un trono. Un trono de color rosa y afelpado. Y sentada en él estaba mi ángel, al menos así podía llamarla hasta ahora. Ella tenía puestas unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, una entrepierna de cuero duro y un toplees corsé también de cuero con cordones y todo ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Acaso estoy teniendo un sueño erótico sin piedad alguna?

"Eso es, tú mi pequeña puta, lame bien el coño de tu ama!" Gimió Bella entre dientes. "Cógeme Edward, Cógeme. Coge a tu amante, coge a tu ama." ¿Soy el único que encuentra esto putamente caliente? Yo sabía que mi polla ya debería de estar goteando ante tan hermoso espectáculo.

Sólo hay tres cosas que me gustan. Número uno: Isabella Marie Swan. Número dos: su coño. Y número tres: el cuero. Ahora Bella estaba con los tres en una, y vaya que era una puta caliente.

"¡Ufff Edward! Tú haces a tu mujer tan feliz. Tu polla es tan grande. Me encanta en mi coño, me hace feliiiizzz! Gritó Bella sobre el final ¡Dios me encantaba esta mujer!"

"A la mierda" Susurré en voz baja. Yo estaba tan cerca de venirme. Muy, muuuuy cerca.

"Edward, vente para mí, vente para tu ama." Gritó ella. Y yo silbé cuando los chorros de semen salieron disparados en mis pantalones contra la amortiguación de la zona. Mi silbido fue opacado por el sonido de su grito.

Yo me desnudé y coloqué la ropa en una pila al lado de la puerta mientras asumía la posición de sumisión. Después de 3 años de formación y aprendizaje yo sabía lo que se esperaba de mí.

"¿Edward?" Bella suspiró con sorpresa cuando me vio inundando mis sentidos mientras corría por la habitación. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Levántate bebé, por favor, levántate". Me rogó.

"¿No quieres hacer esto?" le pregunté claramente confundido.

"Sí… No, no es mi intención! Edward, no voy a obligarlo a hacer esto!" dijo ella suspirando ¿Forzarme?

"Ángel, no vas a obligarme a nada. Yo era un sub antes de conocerte." Dije medio quejándome. Le besé la frente. "¿Por favor?"

"Edward ... no sé si puedo hacer esto". Ella se estremeció.

"Sólo por esta vez." Le supliqué.

"Yo ... yo no lo sé." -Murmuró.

"Por favor ¡Sabes que lo deseas! Imagínate azotarme con aquel hermoso flogger" gemí en su oído y ella se estremeció y me di cuenta de que estaba rompiendo con su decisión. "¿Cómo sabías que tengo un fetiche con el cuero?"

"¿Tú lo quieres ahora? Bien, sólo una vez, pero tengo algo que decirte cuando terminemos, ¿Okey?" dijo ella temblando.

"Estará bien ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?" la besé suavemente. Ella asintió y me empujó fuera de la habitación.

"Tengo que entrar en ella. Estoy un poco oxidada". Admitió cerrando la puerta en mi cara.

Me quedé recordando todo lo que estaba capacitado para hacer. Recordé que sólo tengo que hablar cuando se me permite, venirme cuando se me permite y de la palabra de a salvo. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Yo asumí mi cargo y esperé pacientemente a que Bella me dejara entrar ¿Sería posible que todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad?

"Ahh, u hermosos ejemplar de sub." Susurró Bella abriendo la puerta haciendo que mi polla estuviera en posición firme inmediatamente. "Con el uso de este collar usted me estará dando su total sumisión, ya debe de saber el resto, usted puede molestarse por ello ahora mismo. Puede hablar."

"Sí señora, le doy mi total confianza y sumisión" dije yo obedientemente.

"¿Está usted capacitado sub?"

"Sí, ama".

Todavía no había levantado la vista y casi salté cuando sentí el cuero fresco alrededor de mi cuello ¡Ella me había puesto el collar! Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en el suelo mientras ella colocaba la correa de cuero para el cuello. Me llevó a la mitad de la habitación y me dijo que mirara hacia arriba. La miré directamente a la cara y me di cuenta de que ella llevaba una venda para los ojos en sus manos ¡Madre mía! Ella la deslizó sobre ellos y se aseguró de que no pudiera ver. Mi polla goteaba por la anticipación. Escuché el taconeo de su ir y venir. Y luego algo tocó mi polla.

"Oh, mire esto, esto está todo pegajoso con leche! Usted estaba escuchando ¿Verdad Eddie?" ronroneó. Y yo no pude contener el gruñido que se formó en mi pecho cuando utilizaba ese nombre. Una vez le regalé a un hombre doce puntos porque me llamó así. Algo estaba apretando mi polla y recorriéndolo lentamente por sobre su eje.

"¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo Eddie? Estoy usando un látigo" susurró presionándolo a lo largo de mi miembro. Siseé y traté de calmarme. "No se preocupe, me encanta escuchar sus lamentos".

Bella le dio a mi polla unas bofetadas con la fusta con la que me había rozado las caderas. Gemí y silbé.

"¿Es usted un masoquista Eddie?" preguntó "Usted puede hablar ahora".

"Sí, ama" jadeé yo, cansado de las burlas. Yo quería más.

"¡Ohh! Vamos a ir al banco para probar ver hasta qué punto". Murmuró quitándome la venda. Ella me agarró de la correa y me obligó a andar sobre mis manos y rodillas. Me arrastré hasta la lujosa y pulida mesa teñida.

Me subo en ella y me doy verdadera cuenta de que todo esto no es un sueño. Mi esposa, mi ángel, me tiene en una banca de castigos a punto de poner mi culo rojo. Me pude haber venido o no sólo un poco. Sólo un poco. Pero Bella lo notó.

"Venirse sin permiso. 20 con la pala". Ella chasqueó la lengua y se alejó. Bajé la cabeza en vergüenza. Yo he sido su sub desde hace solo quince minutos y ya la he decepcionado. Lo más probable es que piense que no soy un buen sub.

La escuché rebuscar en los armarios y mis dudas eran cada vez mayores y mis preocupaciones más grandes. Bella siempre había dicho que yo pensaba demasiado en ello. Yo estaba preparado para decir mi palabra de seguridad para poner fin a esto y así poder arrastrarme a sus brazos y que ella pudiera curar mis heridas mentales, cuando ella dijo…

"¿Cuál es su color?" preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras frotaba la paleta a lo largo de mi espalda. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar en el dolor/placer que me podía dar.

"Verde, ama, muy verde" me quejé relajado.

"Bueno. Le voy a dar 10 palmadas de ejercicio de calentamiento y luego las 20, quiero que cuentes y me agradezcas cada una de ellas. Si se le pasa una, añadiré una más. Y sólo para asegurarme de que entiende, esto es un castigo. Estoy muy decepcionada de usted." Dijo ella en tono de enojo.

"Sí señora" no fui capaz de detener el tono de abatimiento en mi voz. La paleta bajó rápidamente a mi culo y yo apenas pude detener el silbido ¡Se sintió taaaan bieeen!

"Uno, gracias ama" dije yo rápidamente recordando que esto era un castigo y que no debía disfrutar de ello. No importaba lo bien que se sintiera. Lo haré mi ama.

La pala cayó duro en mi culo y ni siquiera traté de contener mi gemido.

"Dos, gracias ama" dije volviendo a mis pensamientos, regañándome por disfrutar esto. Así continué durante toda la pena. Golpe en mi culo, contaba y gemía de agradecimiento, y luego me golpeaba mentalmente por ser como era.

En el momento en el que terminó yo jadeaba y movía mis caderas frenéticamente en busca de cualquier tipo de fricción, a segundos de venirme.

"Miren esa deliciosa sombra roja. Dios, estoy muuuuuyy mojada. Sientes lo mojada que estoy puta" se burló ella. Yo estaba tan cerca de venirme. Taaaaan cerca! Tenía que calmarme o me ganaría un nuevo castigo.

Nunca pensé que yo estaría tan feliz de recordar el haber visto follar a mis padres a mis dulces 16. Ahora estaba semi duro y podría manejar las caricias. Pero eso no era lo que Bella tenía en mente.

Tomó mi mano y la empujó hasta su coño. Gemí mientras la molía con mi puño. Yo quería que fuese mi polla. Ella estaba muy mojada y caliente, húmeda y apretada ¡Y muy mojada! Entonces ella tomó mi puño brillante por los jugos de su glorioso coño y lo envolvió alrededor de mi polla. Yo casi me vengo en ese mismo instante. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente me ordenó no retirar la mano de mi tallo. Me tomó por la correa y me llevó delante de su trono.

Bella se sentó sobre el colocando sus dos largas piernas cubiertas por las botas sobre ambos laterales, en los apoya brazos. Su espectacular coño reclamando mi atención con mis labios temblorosos. Vi como ella tiró de la perforación hecha en su clítoris. Mis ojos se enfocaron en tal acción mientras que su otra mano se arrastraba tranquilamente por su muslo jugueteando con su piercing del pezón. Me acordé de todo el tiempo que los piercings nos habían dado placer y me estremecí.

"Mastúrbese" dijo ella con tono de aburrimiento. Miré a mi polla cubierta de la humedad de Bella y la miré de vuelta. Ella me miró enarcando una ceja y yo de inmediato comencé a bombearme arriba y abajo por mi eje luchando con furia contra mi orgasmo.

Cerré la mano en un puño apretado y apreté firmemente mi polla hasta que ya no pude soportarlo. Me iba a correr!

"¡Alto!" gritó ella. Yo me congelé de forma automática. "Cálmese puta. No quisiera tener que castigarle de nuevo. Así no tendremos tiempo suficiente para la diversión." Dijo ella haciendo un mohín, yo suspiré ¿Cosas divertidas o venirse hasta ver la luz? Qué difícil decisión…

"¿Alguna vez ha sido tomado por el culo, mi perra?" preguntó ella poniendo un dedo en su coño.

"Sí ama" gemí ante la idea de que lo hiciera.

"Ok" murmuró.

Mientras ella pensaba, yo trataba de calmarme. Pensé en las peores cosas que podía. Emmet, mi hermano mayor, caminando sobre mí mientras estaba en la ducha. Oír a Rosalie quitarle los pequeños tornillos que tenía el cerebro de Emmet. Emmet diciéndome lo que de verdad había pasado con Rosalie (que dicho sea de paso me marcó de por vida) en el dormitorio. Tener que escuchar lo que mi primo Jasper y la duendecilla hacen en la alcoba Saber que mi tío Carslile y Esme lo hacen en todos los dormitorios. Sí, por si no se han dado cuenta, ¡Mi familia es repugnante!

Ahora apenas estaba duro, más bien flácido. Bella me estaba mirando y cuando me hube calmado ella me miró fijamente antes de hablar.

"Vengase ahora" ordenó. Antes de que supiera lo que sucedía, chorros de leche yacían en el suelo. Me quedé sin aliento Miré arriba y ella sonreía "Siempre me ha gustado que pudiera acabar con una demanda". Hecho que ella y sus amigas habían utilizado para atormentarme sin descanso. Bella siguió haciéndome acabar y yo **no podía** controlarme a mí mismo.

"Ahora vamos a ir a la cruz ¿O está demasiado cansado? Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

"No señora" dije emocionado arrastrándome hasta la cruz detrás de ella.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a sacar todos mis juguetes" ronroneó ella esposándome a la cruz. Procedió a colócame una doble venda en mis ojos, dejándome envuelto en la absoluta oscuridad.

"¿Te gusta por el culo puta?" preguntó a la distancia. Gemí por como mi verga se endureció.

"¿También te gusta que te llame puta, verdad? ¿Te gusta cuando te llaman así? Porque eso es lo que eres, eres mi perra aquí, sólo mía y para mí placer. El que le permita venirse es como un hueso que le tire por ser bueno ¿Es mi perra sucia no es cierto?" dijo ella con su voz cada vez más cerca hasta quedar muy cerca de mi oído.

"Sí ama. Yo sólo soy una herramienta que se utiliza para su placer" respiré cuando mi polla me lo ponía más difícil.

"¿Quién s un buen chico?" susurró cogiéndome la cara con su palma. Podía sentir sus labios flotando justo por encima de los míos.

"Yo lo soy, ama" murmuré mientras ella empujaba sus labios contra los míos. Dejé a Bella asumir el control, permitiéndome sentirle. Sentir la manera en como sus pezones se apretaban contra mi pecho, sentir como ¡Jesús, oh Cristo!

Bella había colocado una abrazadera a rosca sobre mí en cuestión de segundos y la pesa en menos tiempo. Ella rompió el beso y empezó a conectar ganchos de ropa en mi polla. Siseé mientras empujaba dos cadenas de bolas anales en el culo y gemí al sentir las cataratas de un flogger de gamuza suave rozando en mi pecho.

Bella había leído algún tipo de historia pornográfica en línea hace unos meses y en ella la chica hacía que el semen del hombre, "llorara". 'Llanto' es cuando el hombre llega tan lento y desesperantemente que al venirse gotea todo lentamente de su polla, como un médico empujando lentamente el líquido a través de una aguja, y lo que gotea por dicha aguja. No me gusta porque va en contra de todos los instintos de un hombre el ir despacio, además de que la necesidad… me mataría!

"Sí, ama." Le dije poco a poco. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podré durar.

"Puta, ¿sabía usted que las abrazaderas de la entrerrosca vibran?" bromeó, mientras que yo estaba teniendo dificultades para escuchar. Las pinzas en mi polla era prácticamente una descamación para la piel y se sentía tan **bien!**

"Ama!" Gemí y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las pinzas comenzaron a vibrar. Sólo hay un tanto de placer que un hombre puede tener!

"Sí, hijo de puta? ¿Se siente bien?" Ella se rió y corrió las caídas por encima de mi polla, me estremecí.

"Sí, ama." Respiré mientras ella tiraba de los pesos de las abrazaderas del pezón. Arrojé mi cabeza de lado a lado, retorciéndome de dolor, agónicamente delicioso!

"Creo que el disfrutar de este _modo_ demasiado ". Ella dijo y me azotó. Yo siseé y me arqueé. Dulce María, que daño! Gemí y empujé las caderas.

Apreté los dientes mientras me azotaba repetidamente en todas partes. Mi pecho, mis muslos, mi pene que causando que algunos de los ganchos de ropa volaran. Cuando ya estuve bastante seguro de que mi piel estaba toda roja, se detuvo.

"¿Quieres acabar, quieres mi coño?" -Preguntó, mientras sus manos corrió hasta mi pecho.

"No señora." Yo le respondí. La verdad era que yo quería hacer algo más que correrme! Pero no voy a "llorar"!

"No se preocupes que pronto lo hará." Ella dijo en un tono oscuro y resonando el clic de sus talones a la distancia. Cogió algo y volvió. Ella se frotó por mi pecho y supe al instante lo que iba a hacer. Y yo entre dientes gruñí y empujé las caderas. "Ooh, alguien está entusiasmado."

A continuación, la fusta cayó fuertemente en el pin de la ropa y se tiró de mi polla. Saqué mis dientes y esperé pacientemente. Ella continuó golpeando los broches de la ropa con la fusta hasta que volaron de mi polla y cuando ella terminó, literalmente, tenía lágrimas en los ojos por aguantar con fuerza mi clímax.

"Todavía no quiere acabar?" Ella gruñó, obviamente irritada. Gracias a Dios yo no podía ver su cara enojada. Me da los nervios!

"No señora- **¡Mierda! "** Grité cuando mi polla se deslizó en su boca. Podía sentir todo porque su lengua estaba envuelta alrededor de mi pene. "A la mierda ... señora!"

"Si quieres follar a tu ama tienes que hacer esto primero." Se burló mientras tiraba de los granos anales que tenía aun en el culo. Ella lo hizo tan lento... tan dolorosamente lento, hasta que todos y cada una de las cuentas estaban fuera de mi culo. Yo resistí bien en su boca, ella chupaba mi polla como una piruleta de mierda mientras que empujaba un enorme consolador como el infierno hasta mi trasero. Yo gemía y me estaba muriendo por empujar mi mano a su pelo y coger su pequeña boca caliente.

Volvió a pasar su mano y su boca arrastrando besos a mi pecho. Ella lamió la piel por encima de mis pezones, que estaban todavía sufridos por las pinzas vibradoras.

Ella quitó todos los pesos y las abrazaderas de allí. Bueno... en realidad, ella _dio un tirón_ de las pinzas haciéndome gritar de dolor. Luego me las chupó hasta que el aguijón había salido de ellos.

"Mmm ... quiere acabar ahora?" ronroneó mientras mordía mi pezón. Yo siseé y me resistí a su mano que sostenía mi polla en un círculo vicioso tan vicioso como su agarre.

"Nn-no m-a-ma -a." Yo tartamudeaba mientras sentía besos por mi mandíbula. Hizo una pausa y continuó.

"Así que es un maldito rebelde." Murmuraba mientras me besaba la mejilla. Presionando suavemente sus labios con los míos y saqueándome la boca. Mi lengua cogía su maldita boca así como mi polla de mierda le cogía la mano. Me aparté y la besé una y otra vez. Quería profundizar mi dedos en su pelo mantener su boca en la mía, pero por desgracia, yo estaba esposado con fuerza a la cruz.

"Ama". Me quejé y empujé de nuevo.

"Sí, mi perra? ¿Quieres el coño de tu ama?" Ella eliminó de la venda de mis ojos. Parpadeé y la miré. Asentí con la cabeza y abrió la boca. "Bueno, tienes que llorar por mí. Llore y le voy a dar mi apretado, caliente, y chorreante coño". Ella dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

"Por favor... señora." Le rogué. Yo realmente no quería 'llorar', pero Dios, yo haría cualquier cosa por aquel coño hermoso.

"Sí, por favor complazca a su ama y" llore "para ella." Ella sonrió y envolvió mi polla con su boca. Dios, esto me está matando... pero qué manera de morir!

Sentí como deslizó su mano en mi pierna. Cada vez más arriba... fuckfuckfuckfuck **FUCK!** Bella comenzó a follar mi culo con el dildo yyo casi alcancé mi punto de quiebre. Me gustó la sensación de su mierda de mi culo unos preciosos momentos.

"Señora". Dije con una voz ronca luego de que mi cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente. "Quiero acabar."

"Buen chico. Llora por tu ama." Ella ronroneó y hacia atrás.

Yo tomé una respiración profunda dejando que lentamente se fuera empujando mi semen hacia afuera. Se corrió por mi eje, por mis pelotas cayendo sobre el piso. Seguí empujando hasta quedar vacío y que todo pasara y confíen en mí... Tomó un tiempo!

"¡Uf! Tengo que tener ese enorme pedazo de carne de hombre dentro de mi coño ahora mismo!" gritó Bella soltándome. Yo estaba un poco tambaleante, porque no haber utilizado mis piernas desde hace tiempo, pero eso no me impidió agarrarla y besarla sin sentido.

Nos trepamos a la cama y ella me empujó hacia abajo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Se sentó sobre mi polla y ambos nos quejamos al sentirnos. Nos quedamos todavía alrededor de un minuto así, antes de que empezáramos atornillarnos como locos. Era como una competencia para ver quién podía coger más, y hasta ahora aquello parecía un callejón sin salida.

Yo ya tenía que acabar muy mal, aun a pesar de que acabo de hacerlo hace tan sólo un par de minutos atrás, pero me era absolutamente necesario hacerlo otra vez.

"Ama tu sumiso puede venirse, por favor?" Le pregunté jadeando entre cada palabra.

"¡No!" Le espetó: "No he acabado todavía." Respiré y enterré mi polla. Olvídese de lo suyo, ¿qué pasa con la mía? Me la tiré rápido y más fuerte haciéndola gemir y clavar sus uñas en mi pecho. ¡Ay!

"Por favor, usted puede su sumiso amante acabar?" Le supliqué que metiéndosela más profunda. Creo que pude haber llegado a su cuello.

"¡Espere!" Dijo entre dientes, cuando las paredes apretaron firmemente mi polla. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando, "¡Ahora!" Gritó, haciendo que me tirara toda mi carga en la profundidad de su coño.

" _**¡Mierda! "**_ grité hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron roncos. Nos derrumbamos en conjunto, nuestra respiración agitada y el frenética latir de nuestros corazones.

Me recuperé en primer lugar.

"Eso fue _increíble_ . " Murmuré tirando de Bella más cerca a mi lado. Ella se acurrucó contra mí y apoyó la cabeza en mi bíceps.

"Puede decirlo una vez más." Ella suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca.

"Eso fue _increíble_. " Me repetí para mí mismo ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

"Edward no sabía que eras un sub." dijo ella deslizando su muslo entre las mías.

"Ángel, yo no sabía que eras una Dom". Le dije tirando de ella para ponerla encima de mí.

"Espera un momento." –Murmuró aun desnuda. Arrastrándose de nuevo encima de mí. "Yo di mi vida dom porque te conocí Edward."

"Y yo di mi vida sub por ti." Murmuré mientras sacaba sus labios a los míos. Me besó hasta que empecé a emocionarme.

"Edward!"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté buscando de nuevo un beso.

"Te viniste como... 5 veces. 4 si no se cuenta el de tu castigo." Ella dijo que después de que esquivó mis labios.

"Así que me estás juzgando por amar el sexo?" Le pregunté tomándole el culo.

"Sí".

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí?" Le pregunté, preguntándome qué otras cosas escondería Bella de mí.

"Desde que nos mudamos hace 2 años." Ella se rió. "Y no te preocupes. Este es el único secreto que he guardado de ti."

"Está bien. Yo puedo lidiar con eso." Suspiré sobre su pelo. Mmm ... fresas. "¿Entonces, por qué estabas aquí?"

"Bueno ... yo estaba recordando ... sobre todos los subs ... y complaciéndome con estos juguetes. Y entonces yo me encontré fantaseando acerca de ti." Ella se sonrojó y yo la besé en las mejillas. Me encantaba cuando ella se sonrojó.

"Espera... ¿qué fue lo que querías decirme antes?" Murmuré mientras mis manos se acercaban a su cuerpo.

"Oh... eh..." tartamudeó ella se mordiéndose el labio. Usé mi dedo pulgar para tirar de sus labios y besarla. Ella se sonrojó y hundió la cara en mi cuello. Me reí al pensar en la chica que no hace mucho tiempo había cogido mi culo ahora se sonrojaba y se mostraba tan tímida.

La oí murmurar algo pero que nunca entendí una palabra de lo que salió de su boca ya que fueron amortiguadas por mi cuello.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Ella levantó la cabeza y murmuró de nuevo.

"¿_Qué?_" Le pregunté de nuevo. Puedo estar haciéndome viejo, pero yo no soy _TAN_ viejo! Soy... de mediana edad. Sí, eso es lo que soy.

"He dicho que estoy..." dijo ella, pero no oí la última parte.

"¿Qué?" pregunté de nuevo.

"He dicho que estoy embarazada! ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estás sordo?" Ella se rompió y saltó de la cama. Ella que?

"Vas a ser papá." Añadió y apretó los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Voy a ser un qué? Me senté allí estupefacto, tratando de decir algo, pero tenía la mente en blanco. "Baby por favor, di algo." declaró Bella.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Uf! **He dicho que vas a ser padre!** " -Le gritó al oído.

"Oh. Está bien." Dije saliendo de mi ensueño. La tiré de espaldas sobre la cama y comencé a besarla.

"Eso es todo? No estás enojado?" -Me preguntó. A medida que mordisqueaba su cuello.

¿Por qué debería estar enojado?" Le pregunté. "A menos que no sea mío, entonces el infierno sí que estaría como loco." Gruñí.

"Por supuesto que es tuyo! No seas estúpido! Así que… eres feliz!" Dijo golpeándome el brazo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Le dije. "Debería de ser bastante obvio".

"Huh! Así que... ¿qué hacemos ahora?" -me preguntó.

"Bueno, usted puede tomar este consolador y quitármelo del culo." Le dije, meneando las cejas.

"Nah. Creo voy a dejarlo ahí." Ella se rió y saltó fuera de la habitación. Esperé durante exactamente 10 minutos, hasta que me lancé a mi esposa, mi dom y mi amante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… aquí está el OS en el q ya llevaba un tiempito porque lo fui haciendo de a poco, lo cierto es que las últimas semanas estuve con muchas cosas como habrán visto (o leído) y aunque esté un poco enquilombada, estoy súper feliz de hacerlas =D… <strong>

**Bueno las invito a darse una vuelta por mi perfil para que vean mis otros fics… DIOS! Ya tengo 9! Jajaja, y yo q pensaba que no iba a subir nada por miedito a no sé qué… Ya vieron, me lancé de lleno, y estoy con un poco de todo =P…**

**Espero sus RWS a ver que les pareció este OS, que en particular me encantó… y que me acompañen en algunas de mis otras fantasías y locuras…**

**Nos leemos prontito, besos y cuídense… Guada**** ..**


End file.
